


Together Alone

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: The five elemental ninja were close, they had to be in order to work well together. Despite the whole team being close, two of the ninja were far closer than the others. Zane and Cole always seemed to click together flawlessly, their personalities often melding to create the perfect leader.





	Together Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere within the second season's time frame although it's loosely based for ease.

The five elemental ninja were close, they had to be in order to work well together. Despite the whole team being close, two of the ninja were far closer than the others. Zane and Cole always seemed to click together flawlessly, their personalities often melding to create the perfect leader. Cole was the distinct leader of the ninja team but often when his anger or stubbornness kept him from keeping an impassive nature Zane was there to help him settle his mind. They never seemed to tire of each other’s company chatting, joking, or even quietly sitting together throughout the day. 

This was well known to all on the Bounty. The closeness of the two ninja had become a bit of a joke to the others in fact. Often snarky or sarcastic jokes about the two would be made. When the two would talk quietly to each other during history lessons Sensei would smirk and ask “Do you two have something to share with the rest of us”. Sometimes while Nya was going over strategies Cole would slip a note over to Zane with a comment or joke about the lesson. Zane would attempt to hide his smile, but Nya would point out the two with a snarky comment about passing notes. 

Lloyd would roll his eyes when the black and white ninja would find themselves falling into a deep conversation. Kai and Jay were no better when it came to hiding their annoyance of the two. This did not stop the Ice and Earth ninja from enjoying one another’s company. It did however weigh heavily on both their minds as they knew the true implications of their hidden feelings. In order to keep the team working together without problems Cole and Zane had to make the choice to keep their feelings to themselves. The team didn’t need drama, it needed training. 

In fact, Sensei Wu had instructed the ninja to train for a couple hours while he took Lloyd to some important and old temple. At first the ninja were training alone each designated to a specific area, but it wasn’t long until Cole drifted closer to Zane. “Wanna spar?”Cole smirked Zane cocked an eyebrow “You think you can beat me”he asked. 

He was sure Cole was stronger the question was if he had the strategy in order to defeat Zane who was much more agile and calculated. Cole scoffed “Oh I know I can”he grinned as Zane smiled “Very well”. The two began sparring a smirk on Cole’s face and a calm smile on Zane’s. Cole always moved first trying to land blows that Zane could easily move out of the way of. 

They weren’t fighting, not really. Both knew this, it was just another excuse to spend time together. They were not trying to beat one another per say they were only trying to talk in a different language. Cole’s fighting style had shifted after he opened up to his father he was smoother than before. His steps mimicked that of dance moves which Zane analyzed linking them most closely to that of the waltz. Zane was always a more defensive fighter, he never wished to hurt people, especially not Cole, so he moved aside and dodged as Cole fought.

Before they knew it they were wrapped up in their own dance; a mixture between fighting and waltzing. They would laugh when Cole would land a soft punch on Zane’s shoulder or when Zane would grab Cole’s balled fist. Neither watched the time as it flew by they only reveled in their seemingly perfect world as they dance fought. Kai and Jay had left the training deck long ago with a snide joke about the two dancing together. The joke had come from Kai and left Jay laughing as they slipped out. 

The black and white ninja were alone and they had been for quite a while, but they didn’t care. Finally Cole decided to change it up and catch Zane off guard, that was the best way of defeating him. Cole went to sweep Zane’s leg and Zane let out a short laugh he closed his eyes and went into a dodge spin. While Zane’s eyes were closed Cole quickly slipped behind him his cheeks red from the sound of Zane’s laughter. When Zane’s eyes snapped open and Cole wasn’t in front of him a jolt of shock ran through his system. 

Two arms wrapped around his chest locking his arms against his side “Got you”Cole whispered in Zane’s ear. Even though Zane’s system was designed to be stable under all conditions a shudder ran up his spine. His eyes began brightening “That’s what you think”Zane dropped down slipping out of Cole’s grip easily. “Not so fast, I’ve seen that move before”Cole laughed. They switched from their graceful dance fighting into a play wrestling. This required brute force which Cole definitely had the upper hand on. 

They locked hands at chest level as they tried to get a better position on one another. Zane’s smile matched his eyes with extreme brightness. Cole’s stomach was in knots by the sight of Zane’s perfect smile. The black clad ninja’s slightly crooked smile was plastered on his face for so long that his red cheeks hurt. Cole smirked and placed one of his feet between Zane’s legs then used the other leg to quickly kick out the leg which bore most of Zane’s weight at the moment. The Ice ninja’s eyes went wide and he gripped tighter to Cole’s hands as the two went tumbling down.

Laughter erupted from the ninja as they lay tangled in each other on the ground of the dojo. Their legs were puzzled together with one of Cole’s between Zane’s their fingers were still intertwined after the fall with Zane’s arms now pinned above his head. Cole hovered over Zane trying desperately to calm his laughter to no avail, the two were stuck in a deep giggle fit. 

Slowly they calmed their laughing their eyes opening to see the face of the other. Cole’s hair, which had been once tucked into a bun, was now loose and messy his cheeks deep red a small tear threatening to fall from laughing so hard. Zane’s eyes were glowing a bright blue his usually perfect hair was ruffled from the fighting as well as the fall. They were both huffing from their spar and attack of laughter. The emptiness of the room became excruciatingly known to the two all at once.

Their position, their closeness, the empty room, everything came slamming into their minds in an instant. Cole’s face caught fire gaining as much color as there was left to gain. Zane didn’t think his eyes could get any brighter, but he was wrong. Cole’s fingers came undone quickly and he snapped upright a burst of loud nervous laughter springing from his body. 

“We should find the others”he said his voice a little too loud Zane nodded slowly his body coming up from the ground. Cole pushed himself off the floor and extended a hand to the white ninja. They were finally quiet as they made their way through the halls both thinking deeply about what just happened. 

“There you are Zane”Nya popped out from the dining area the two ninja jumped. Cole’s face was still heated from the previous moments and Nya cocked an eyebrow “Jay tried to make something for lunch but uh”she glanced back as a shout from Kai came exploding out of the kitchen. 

“That’s the nastiest thing I’ve ever eaten and we live with Cole’s cooking”Kai shouted, Cole pouted slightly, and Zane laughed. 

“I would love to make lunch. Any requests”he asked, but directed his attention to Cole. 

“Um whatever you want I guess”Cole mumbled feeling his chest tighten due to the attention from the soft ice blue eyes. 

“I’d like fried rice”Nya cut in and the two looked over Zane nodded “Sounds great”he entered the dining area with Nya. After lunch was finished the group quickly disbanded until it was only the two left. 

Cole and Zane. 

Alone again. 

The other three had rushed reasons for leaving, Zane knew that no one wanted to help him with dishes and he never held that against anyone. He did not mind doing the dishes alone although more times than not Cole would join him. Cole was little help though, just drying the dishes and placing them in various stacks, but he was always good company. 

Zane shook his head with a smile as Nya slipped out of the room a quick excuse escaping her mouth. “You’d think it would kill them to do the dishes”Cole said laughing and pushing himself off the ground. 

“Yes, well I do not mind”Zane began picking up plates from the table Cole copied his actions. 

“It’s not really fair though, you cook for us you shouldn’t have to do dishes too”Cole muttered stacking Jay and Kai’s plates. 

“Really, I do not mind. Cleaning calms me”Zane gave a soft smile and Cole laughed lightly.

“What doesn’t calm you. You’re a super calm guy Zane”they had gathered all the dishes and started making their way to the kitchen. 

“This is true. I hoped that perhaps some of that calm would rub off on the rest of the team”Zane smirked as he remembered all the craziness of his friends during battle. 

Cole laughed “I think you’re rubbing off on me some”he dropped his dishes in the sink and leaned on the counter. Cole’s face gained a tint of red “I mean like calm wise. You’re very calming to be around and- comforting. But like in a normal way”Cole ranted feeling nerves gather in his throat. 

Zane tilted his head slightly a smile coming to his face “I am very glad you feel that way Cole”. The name on Zane’s tongue brought a warm bath over Cole’s body. Zane always had a way with words his voice held wisdom and the way he spoke Cole’s name made the Earth ninja want to hear it forever. They began cleaning the dishes Zane washing and Cole drying. 

The two started talking and joking as they worked. They were together once more alone, but the notion never came to their minds. They loved talking to one another finding comfort in each other’s voices and presence. At that moment Cole truly believed he could spend the rest of his life leaning against a counter drying dishes and talking with Zane. The Earth ninja always had a gleam in his eyes around Zane and the nindroid had noticed. It was lovely. 

Cole's attention was always peaked his focus entirely on Zane with an unwavering dedication. It made Zane feel as if he was the only person in the entire world speaking about the most important thing that ever was. Instead it was just them two in the kitchen, alone for the moment, talking about the steamed carrots inside the fried rice. To them though, the kitchen was the entire world and steamed carrots were the most important thing that ever was. 

When they finished they made their way to the room their conversation had switched to a movie that they had recently watched. Not that the two noticed, but the room was completely empty when they got there. They sat on Cole’s bed and continued their deeply involved conversation. They weren’t debating rather bringing up different points and jumping off one another’s topic with excitement. All their attention was on unraveling the plot of the movie leaning closer with anticipation as the other spoke. 

“Exactly”one of them said although they weren’t sure which one had said it, perhaps it was both of them. They were now focused on how close they had become Cole’s hand had, at some point during their fiery conversation, landed on top of Zane’s. They were so close the android could almost feel Cole’s hot breath on his lips. Cole swallowed a lump growing in his throat the room was deadly quiet. 

The room was so quiet Cole was sure that Zane could hear the pounding of his heart and in turn Zane knew Cole could hear the low humming of his system. Suddenly the room door slid open and the other two ninja’s voices filled the silence. The black and white ninja jumped Cole’s heart only picked up more speed. The jump made the two separate a bit which was a relief to the two as they could take the space and time to calm themselves. 

“Whoa get a room you two”Jay joked Kai chuckled behind him and Cole shifted away from Zane moving his hand and pressing both against the bed. Cole balled his fists tightly the blanket clutched within them. Zane slowly clasped and unclasped his hands in front of his stomach his eyes on the ground. 

“I’m pretty sure we were in a room”Cole retorted sarcastically to which Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, one we share. You guys don’t have exclusive rights to the room”Kai crossed his arms. Jay began pulling off his shirt he started ranting about how he was going to mess with the bridge mechanics a little. 

Kai teasingly chuckled “With Nya”he added and Jay blushed “That doesn’t matter”they began bickering. Cole stood abruptly his mind was still racing as well as his heart. 

“I’m gonna go train”he muttered he needed to punch out his pent up frustration and energy. 

The two arguing ninja stopped and Kai couldn’t hold back yet another eye roll “Kinda late”he offered. Cole only pushed past him leaving in a huff Kai shrugged “Whatever”. They were all well aware that it could be difficult living with each other; especially with the lack of personal space. Sometimes emotions, mostly anger and frustration, got the better of the ninja. 

Sometimes they just needed to be alone. 

Sometimes, as Cole and Zane knew all too well, different emotions got in the way and they desperately wanted to be alone— together. Zane was still frozen on the bed now his eyes were glued to the door Cole had just fled from. The image of Cole angrily leaving the room was burned into Zane’s mind. 

Everything in the last minute was replaying itself on the back of Zane’s eyelids. He could still see Cole’s face leaning ever so slightly over his in the dojo and he could practically feel the temperature of Cole’s breath on his cold lips just a few moments ago. Zane could still feel his extreme want to bridge that gap between them. He was almost not strong enough to keep himself from practicing that want. In a way he was thankful to Kai and Jay for the distraction.

Zane had ran the probably of the two’s relationship over and over in his head many times before. He knew it would never work like the numbers told. The statistics weren’t perfect, but they kept his hopes high. He hated that. Rationally, which was Zane’s expertise, the two could never work out. There was far too much on the line for the two to partake in their desires like Zane wished they could.

At least that is what Zane told himself. Cole told himself the same thing, in a bit of a different way. They were defenders, warriors of peace and good. They did not have the time or luxury for some silly crush or relationship. The idea of being with Zane made Cole’s entire body fill with joy, but the danger of a break up completely terrified him. If they didn’t work out, if they broke up, the team would never be the same. The world would not have its protectors. The two would just have to keep their wants deep down. 

Of course that was easy in theory. It wasn’t so easy when the two were alone together staring deeply in each other’s eyes all their great wants and desires circling their pupils. 

“Looks like Zane is zoning out pretty hard”Kai waved a hand in front of Zane’s mostly blank face. A hint of sadness played on his brows reflecting his thoughts about he and Cole. 

“I will be meditating”he stood stiffly making Kai step back quickly. Kai rolled his eyes for the third and final time of the day “You guys are so dramatic”he turned away and waved a hand almost dismissing Zane from the conversation. Zane walked slowly down the hall towards the deck his feet paused momentarily in front of the training bay doors. He could hear Cole grunting behind the thin wood and the thud of his fists against the punching bag. 

Zane contemplated entering the dojo for a single second his eyes lighting up as he remembered their tumble earlier. He continued on to the deck of the Bounty, once outside the fresh air immediately calmed him. The sun was slowly setting painting a cascade of golden yellow and bright orange which muddled into a pink and purple mess of clouds that flowed over a darkening blue sky.

He turned to the left of the door and made his way over to the edge of the ship. They were idly hovering in one spot their anchor dipping heavily down to the ground keeping them no doubt over the temple Sensei and Lloyd were at. Zane pushed himself up onto the railing and stepped down onto a thin board on the outside of the ship’s side. There was enough space for just one foot on the thin board, but as Zane moved forward slipping behind the wall of the Bounty’s bridge the board widened. 

The hidden spot was tucked on the side of ship dangerously out of sight from the rest of the team. Zane’s gyroscopically stable body was thin and stiff enough to sit on the board where if anyone else were to insanely come to this spot they would only be able to stand. He slipped into his secret silent spot and lowered himself into a cross legged position. His hands folded in his lap and he closed his eyes letting the rush of the wind move him into a meditative state. 

Cole beat the punching bag until there was a noticeable rut around the circumference of the equipment. He had spent an hour muttering to himself about how the team shouldn’t joke about all the stuff they do and how he shouldn’t feel things for Zane. His low voice jumped as he slammed his fists into the punching bag. The white tape that he wrapped around his fingers was torn and the calluses on his knuckles were exposed. Finally, he let out one last grunt and punch, the bag swung away with a jerk. 

He stepped away wiping his forehead with the back of his hand his breathing deep from the work out. Cole unraveled the tattered white tape and tossed it in the trash on his way out. He went directly back to the room seeing that Zane was no where to be found in there, only Kai laying in his bed listening to music. Cole peaked into the bridge Jay and Nya were working under the steering wheel. Cole was about to ask if they knew where Zane was, but he stopped himself knowing that they would only make some snide comment. 

As he ducked out of the bridge he remembered Zane’s meditation spot. If the nindroid was going to be doing anything it was meditating and if he was going to be anywhere it would be there. Cole exited the bridge hall out onto the deck he instantly turned left and placed his hands on the banister. He leaned over the width of the wood his body pressed against the wall of the bridge and just as he thought Zane was sat quietly on the dangerous plank. 

Zane was calm as usual, his hands folded and back straight against the dark wooden wall. Cole pushed himself up over the railing his legs shaking as he gripped to the opposite side of the banister. He tried not to look down knowing that if he did he would only see them hovering over the edge of nothing. Cole squeezed himself against the wall and began shifting towards the white ninja. When he got close enough to Zane he stopped himself. His head was pressed against the side of the wall and he slowly pulled it away then glanced down. 

Cole let out a shaky breath “Hey, you come here often”he shouted over the rushing wind a smirk coming to his face. Zane’s eyes snapped open and he looked up to his right where Cole was standing. 

“What in the world are you doing here?”Zane slowly began getting up he made moving on his wooden tightrope look easy. 

“I came to check on you. Are you okay?”Cole asked biting his bottom lip Zane blinked a couple times then let out a laugh. 

“You are quite stupid for coming out here to ask that. Let us go to the deck and talk”he motioned. 

Cole nodded slowly “But are you? Okay I mean”he said as he slowly shifted back towards the railing. 

“I am fine. How about you, you were very mad at Kai”Zane asked tilting his head. Cole shrugged “Eh who cares”he answered. Zane put a hand on Cole’s bicep stopping the Earth ninja “I care, deeply”. 

Cole’s face heated up and he smiled slowly “I’m perfect Zane. Thank you”Cole answered bringing a smile to Zane’s face. 

“Keep going, it is dangerous out here for someone not gyroscopically stable”Zane said giggling slightly. Cole’s heart picked up once more, but he nodded along of course he knew Zane was right. A sudden jerk of the ship made the two freeze Cole pressed himself closer to the side of their aircraft. 

“What is Jay doing?”Cole yelled angrily another wave of turbulence hit the ship and Cole’s footing became uneven against the thin wood. The bouncing of the ship made the two press themselves against the side Zane’s worried eyes met Cole’s. Cole had to do something to change those worried eyes back to happy one. 

“Don’t worry we’ll be fine”he said cracking a fake smile Zane frowned.

“I am not worried about myself. I only care about you”Zane admitted Cole pressed his lips together. 

“But I only care about you”Cole said. A large jerk came over the ship and Cole’s foot slipped “Cole!”Zane yelled he quickly shoved his arms under Cole’s armpits and pulled the Earth ninja against his body. Once again the two’s legs became puzzled together Cole’s hands pressed firmly against the wood at Zane’s hips their bodies squeezed so tightly together that Zane could feel the thudding of Cole's heart against his own chest. Zane’s arms were locked under Cole’s armpits his hands against the back of Cole’s head. 

Now they were so close that even with the rushing wind Zane could feel Cole’s breath. The bursts of hot air were short and sporadic against Zane's lips. Cole wasn’t sure if the racing of his heart was from his brush with death or the extreme closeness of the world’s cutest nindroid. Cole swallowed, his throat horrible dry somehow “I’m sorry”he whispered afraid his voice would give away his nerves. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for”Zane replied his eyebrows knitting together in a naive confusion. “No, I do. I’m sorry for the team. I’m sorry for all this”Cole glanced to the side and used his head to motion to their situation. “But- I’m mostly sorry about my feelings”he finished he wished he could look anywhere but the android’s eyes. Zane’s eyes were always the most beautiful shade of ice blue. In addition they could glow, Zane’s very own way of blushing, which always made Cole smile. They were very bright at the moment. 

“Then I suppose I too am sorry”Zane whispered keeping his voice at Cole’s quiet level feeling the intimacy of their position effect his volume. They both knew what the other meant, if it was obvious to the team then it was horribly obvious to the two ninja. They had to be strong though, strong for the benefit of the world, strong against their selfish wants. Cole was strong, physically, but he was only human. He couldn’t say the same of Zane, in a physical sense, but he knew the nindroid had wants as well. 

“Screw it”Cole muttered catching Zane off guard the Ice ninja began a confused noise but was quickly shut up by Cole’s lips. The kiss was so surprising that it took Zane a moment to realize what was going on but he soon melted against the side of the ship and Cole’s body. Zane’s cold fingers tangled themselves in Cole’s black hair as Cole tilted his head to gain better access. 

The kiss was completely desperate and long over due. It was slightly disorganized and terribly ill practiced, but it was their’s. Zane couldn’t feel things like a human could instead he felt pressure and the transfer of static energy. That didn’t bother the Ice ninja though, as Cole’s unique energy waves were plenty of feeling for the android. Zane’s lips were perfectly soft against Cole’s with a coolness that all of Zane’s body somehow possessed, however Cole noted that Zane’s core was rather warm. 

When they separated with only centimeters between them the two were left reeling from excitement and endorphins or in Zane’s case a surge of energy and static. Their lips still hovered over each other Cole’s breath staggered against Zane’s cold lonely lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long”Cole admitted his face red both from the kiss and the cold air. Zane nodded slowly in agreement “But what will we tell the team?”he asked Cole seemed to pause for a second. 

The question was simple but held a lot of assumptions. This kiss was not just a one time thing. Cole couldn’t imagine never kissing Zane again after experiencing that. It took all his strength in that moment not to connect their lips once more and never pull away. 

“What do you want to tell them?”Cole asked unsure of his own answer Zane pulled one of his hands from Cole’s hair. The hand ran down Cole’s neck and stopped curling around his shoulder. The entire action sent a shiver down Cole’s spine he bit his bottom lip. 

“A team must be completely honest with each other”the Ice ninja smiled softly completely innocent to his torture of the black clad ninja. 

“Do you think it’ll cause problems?”Cole asked he was obviously worried about the team’s overall outcome. Zane’s eyes dropped “It might, perhaps we sh-”he was cut off by Cole's lips again his eyes wide with shock. Cole didn’t let Zane finish he didn’t want to hear any negative words leave Zane's mouth. 

Cole pulled away “I know the team might suffer. If you’re gonna say that we shouldn’t be together then I’m gonna kiss you at least one more time. Before we go back to pretending everything is fine, pretending that we don’t have these feelings, pretending we never kissed. I- I just want this, right now”Cole finished his rant and kissed Zane again. The nindroid blinked then closed his eyes his grip on Cole’s shoulder tightened. 

Eventually they had to separate for Cole to breathe while Cole was catching his breath Zane spoke. “I want to be with you Cole. I do, but there is a 37 percent chance that we do not work out as we hope”his face shown his distress and that pained Cole. 

Cole pressed his lips into a thin line “I never asked to be a ninja. Don’t get me wrong I love it, every minute of it is amazing. It gives me a sense of purpose but"he stopped unsure of his next words. “I kinda wish I met you under different circumstances”he finished his eyes darting down “As do I”Zane whispered. With a silence coming over them they noticed the ship holding stable over the past couple of minutes. 

“We should get back on deck”Cole said sternly, they had come to a conclusion now they needed to get to safety. 

“Of course”Zane’s tone was sad but understanding. A big part of both of them wished they could stay forever suspended over the edge of nothing hanging in their desire filled selfish dream. Cole moved to the side coming closer to the banister of the ship. Zane’s hands lingered on his back and side as he moved carefully. Once Cole got over the railing of the ship he felt ease come over him his feet finally stable on the deck. He held his hands out for Zane who was sitting side saddle on the railing Zane smiled softly and took Cole’s hands. 

He slipped off the banister and they got lost in each other’s eyes for a second. Pain and sadness swirled in their eyes but they both attempted to cover it up with a false smile. “There you guys are”Kai shouted exiting the bridge the two jumped their hands dropping. “I wanted to say sorry for earlier”he rubbed the back of his neck a guilty expression coming over his face. 

Cole swallowed “Hey, it’s chill dude. It was just a joke”he let out a sigh Zane nodded “We are fine”. Kai cocked an eyebrow “I mean yeah it was a joke but- you know you guys don’t have to hide anything from me, or Jay. Or anyone on the ship really. We’re a team”he paused expecting the two to say something. 

Cole nodded almost unsure of what Kai was saying “Right, we know. We’re not hiding anything”. 

“Yeah right”a call came from inside the bridge and then a quick shush. 

“Now who’s hiding stuff”Cole crossed his arms smirking Jay and Nya came out from the darkness of the hall. 

“Sorry, we just thought we’d give Kai a chance to apologize first”Nya smirked at her brother who shrugged. 

“Jay, you believe Cole and I to be hiding something?”Zane asked folding his arms behind his back which Cole found incredibly adorable. 

“Well kinda”Jay glanced away “I mean you guys are- close”he clarified. Cole’s face became pale but his cheeks turned red “Yeah, that’s it. We’re just”Cole turned to Zane but regretted doing so. Zane’s eyes were cast down in sadness and pain. 

“Just teammates”Zane finally looked up regaining a blank expression. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard”another voice called out everyone turned to the right where Lloyd was Sensei at his side. 

“Is everyone eavesdropping today”Cole asked feeling his cheeks get hotter. 

“A hero is courageous, not stupid”Sensei said traveling closer to the group. “Do not make a mistake you two will come to regret”he continued on to the bridge. 

Cole clenched his jaw “You know what”he shouted startling everyone except Sensei who only smirked. “You guys are making this a lot more difficult than it has to be”Cole finished Sensei turned slightly “Or perhaps it is you that is making it more difficult”he then closed the bridge door leaving everyone in silence. 

“Well uh- we should leave them alone”Nya grabbed Kai’s arm and Jay’s hand. “Come on guys”she called as she pulled the two away Lloyd following behind. Cole and Zane were alone once more. 

“I didn’t know the team would be so weird about us- not being together”Cole said chuckling Zane smiled. “It seems they want this more than we do”the two started laughing. 

“That can’t possibly be true”Cole said. 

“Earlier, you did not let me finish what I was saying”Zane said tilting his head to the right a small smile coming to his face. 

“Right, sorry”Cole rubbed the back of his neck he was so afraid in that moment of hearing Zane say they shouldn’t be together. 

“I was going to recommend we asked the team their thoughts about us”Zane couldn’t help but laugh. Cole followed the two laughing sweetly with each other until finally Cole slowed with a smile. 

“Sensei was right when he said that a hero is courageous. I think I’m afraid, mostly about what would happen if we”he droned off. 

“Did not work out”Zane finished Cole nodded “But, what if we did”Cole asked. 

Zane locked eyes with the Earth ninja “Is that not the point of a relationship. To test that exact question”. 

Cole nodded moving closer to Zane “I’m ready if you are”he held his hands out to Zane who smiled. 

“I am more than ready”he placed his hands on top of Cole’s who closed their fingers. Cole quickly tugged the nindroid closer and connected their lips. There was sudden “Aw” which caused the two to separate in a jolt. Nya, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd were poking out of the bridge. All except Nya were teasing the two, making fake kissing noises, and laughing at the flustered ninja. 

“Would you guys get out of here”Cole yelled the bridge door slammed closed and he shook his head. “Perhaps we are all a little too close”Zane said once Cole turned back to him “Yeah, I agree”Cole muttered. Then the two broke out into laugher and bright sweet loving smiles.


End file.
